1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamp for adjustably holding an article to the surface of an object and more particularly to a clamp capable of holding medical conduits to a patient's body in conjunction with numerous medical treatments and procedures. In the broad sense this invention is useful for firmly holding any long slender conduit of indefinite length, such as a tube, pipe, optical fiber, or electrical wire, to a surface in an infinitely adjustable orientation. A myriad of medical treatments and procedures require external and mesentery conduits and thereby require apparatus for releasably holding the conduits in place in a convenient and inexpensive manner. As a result the invention applied to numerous and diverse specialties within the medical field. For example, lumen injection cannulae, feeding tubes, nasogastric tubes, foley catheter and condom catheter tubes, dialysis tubes, angiocath and heparin lock set tubes, luer locks as well as other tubes used to introduce liquids into the body intravenously or to introduce oxygen into the mouth or nose of the patient may be adequately supported by means of this invention. Electrical wiring and other patient monitoring type conduits may also be conveniently held in place so as to prevent entanglement or dislodging during patient movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has long been a need for a simple but universal tube, lumen, and conduit (TLC) holder for bedridden patients. For years the best devices available for releasably but firmly retaining conduits upon a patient were dependent upon adhesive tape attached directly to the skin. Rarely do medical personnel have the skill to make a proper mesentery support using ordinary hospital self adhesive tape for holding a catheter or tube to the skin. When the personnel have sufficient skill, such ordinary tape does not work well because it is too pliable and pulls off the skin too easily. Tape has proven unsatisfactory because it must be removed each time the held item is changed, causing discomfort to the patient and possible skin damage. Moreover, the items are usually not held sufficiently securely, and are likely to move relative to the patient each time the patient moves, again causing pain and possible injury or even complete dislodging of the item. Conduits of this nature often need to be reoriented or replaced requiring frequent irritating pulling of adhesive tape support structure from the sensitive epidermal layer of the patient. Various devices for holding either an injection cannula or an infusion tube in place have been developed heretofore. Most prior conduit holders have made it difficult or impossible to realign the conduits in a different direction without the complete removal of the conduit. Prior conduit holders have also been difficult or impossible to trim to size for fitting to the patient. Prior holders suffer from an inability to firmly hold conduits in their lengthwise direction. In other words it was easy for the captured conduit to slide longitudinally with respect to the holder. Another common problem with prior conduit holders is that they tend to get caught in bed linen and clothing due to bulkiness or exposed tacky surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,245 issued to Hubbard et al on Feb. 18, 1986 shows a personal catheter leg strap which appears, at least superficially, like the instant invention in that they both employ VELCRO fastened straps encircling a catheter tube. However, in direct contradistinction the instant invention, Hubbard's holder must be wrapped around a limb of the patient thus limiting its use to the area of the limbs. Hubbard's holder cannot be adjustably oriented in direction. Hubbard's strap must be wrapped an additional half turn about the tubing so as to prevent the artificial burr material from exterior exposure. However, this direction of wrapping makes the support weaker by requiring the VELCRO attachment points to be located some distance from the supported tube. Hubbard does not address the problem of axial slippage of the supported tube in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,017 issued to Hubbard et al on Oct. 14, 1986 is a continuation-in-part of the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,245. This patent specifically addresses the axial slippage problem. The burr type appendages of VELCRO material are wrapped so as to hopefully dig into the soft outer surface of a wrapped tube. Of course if the tubing or conduit has a hard surface this strategy will fail. In contradistinction, the instant invention utilizes a high friction material to provide a more general and positive gripping of a wrapped tube regardless of the firmness of its exterior and the wrapping direct.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,736 issued to Kalt et al on Oct. 27, 1987 shows a tubing clamp utilizing a strap having VELCRO fastening means for holding the tubing down against a resilient base. Kalt's holder is not directionally adjustable nor does it completely encircle the tubing. In contradistinction, the instant invention completely encircles the tube and it is infinitely adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,976 issued to Ferguson on Apr. 22, 1986 shows catheter support adhesively attached to the skin. The support is not directionally adjustable nor does it completely encircle the tubing. In contradistinction, the instant invention completely encircles the tube and is infinitely adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,468 issued to Geist on Jun. 8, 1982 shows a mesentery tube holder apparatus which adhesively attaches a tube to a patient's body. Geist's support is not directionally adjustable nor does it completely encircle the tubing. In contradistinction, the instant invention completely encircles the tube and is infinitely adjustable in direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,380 issued to Boyd on Sep. 10, 1974 shows a holder for intravenous injection cannula and tubing. Boyd uses a separate clamping tube for supporting the catheter tube which is in turn held shut by a VELCRO strip. This holder is not adaptable to different sized tubing nor is it directionally adjustable. In contradistinction, the instant invention will hold conduits of all sizes is infinitely adjustable in direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,784 issued to Johnson on Aug. 28, 1979 shows a catheter tube holder forming a double bridge member supporting the tube. The tube support does not grasp the tube securely. Thus, the tube can slide back and forth through the tube holder. Further, if it is desired to reorient the direction of the tube, the entire Johnson patch and holder must be lifted, adhesive and all, and reattached to the patient's skin. In direct contradistinction, the instant invention holder grasps the tube securely and may be reoriented to change the direction of the tube without disturbing the base patch at all. Also, its range of directional adjustment is infinite. Also, the Johnson holder, since it reattaches to itself, locates the tube well above the base and the patient's skin, where it can catch on bed linens, and is prone to flopping back and forth; both are undesirable features of this holder. On the other hand, the instant invention provides a low profile tube holder which also secures the holder firmly and directly against the patch and thus the patient
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,716 issued to McGuire on Feb. 23, 1988 shows a fastener for a Foley catheter having an opening for inserting a second passage of the catheter. McGuire's support is adhesively attached directly to the skin and is not directionally adjustable. In contradistinction, the instant invention is not directly adhered to the skin and its directional adjustment range is infinite.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,250 issued to Thomas on Jul. 18, 1972 shows a tabbed anchoring tape means for anchoring medical tubing. Thomas's tape is adhered to the skin of the patient and wrapped around the tubing but in no other way resembles the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,849 issued to Muller et al on Apr. 22, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,421 issued to Poprick on Oct. 16, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,280 issued to Lacount on Apr. 10, 1973 show catheter or surgical tube supports which are designed to encircle a limb of the patient. In contradistinction, the instant invention does not require the encircling of a limb to establish a firm support base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,136 issued to Lund on Nov. 29, 1966 shows a tube lock for releasably anchoring a medical tube to the skin of a patient. Lund uses VELCRO fastening means and an auxiliary tube to secure the tubing against lengthwise movement. The auxiliary tube causes the Lund device to be useful only for tubing of a certain diameter. In contradistinction, the instant invention may securely hold tubes or bundles of tubes of any diameter.
The brochure of Utah Medical of Midvale, Utah, circa 1990, shows a tube holder of Aplix, Inc. This Aplix holder has a plain back surface and hook material on the opposite surface, and includes a wide base end, a narrow end tab, and an aperture through the base end adjacent the narrow tab. The tab, however, is wrapped about the tube, forwardly from the base end, then inserted back through the aperture, and wrapped again, over the tab portion on top of the tube, and placed down on a loop material base. While a smooth, upper (back) surface is thus presented to the environment, the wrap of an extra one half time about the tube spreads the hooks of the holder wide apart from the tube. Thus, an insecure attachment is made to the narrow length loop material adhesive patch or limb wrap, shown in the Aplix, Inc. disclosure. In direct contradistinction thereto, the present invention is structured so that an almost unbroken surface of hook material is placed down on the loop material base, the tab end of the holder being inserted through the base end aperture of the holder, oppositely of the Aplix, Inc. disclosure, so that a much firmer securement is made, of the tube to the adhesive patch base and the patient. Further, a portion of otherwise exposed hook material on the holder above the tube is removed, so that a clean, non-snag surface is presented to the environment. Also, the instant invention provides high friction material adjacent the enclosed catheter tube to prevent any lengthwise movement, and, further, the holder of the instant invention is adjustable through a full circle with respect to an adhesive patch attached to the patient; neither of these features is in any way suggested by the Aplix, Inc. disclosure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.